witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher inventory
This inventory is quite different from most RPG orientated games. Because it does not allow you to store any weapons, armor or other overly large random items. Instead, it revolves around the fact that you carry a satchel in which you can merely place smaller odds and ends like potion ingredients, food, drinks, books, scrolls, etc... and also just a limited number of these items, though that limit is reasonably large. The inventory is divided up in general sections each consisting of small compartments, or slots in which a single item can be stored. General To access items, open the inventory by left-clicking on the satchel icon, or by pressing the I'''-key. '''Tip: Drag and drop potions into quickslots to create shortcuts on the main screen providing quicker access to potions. Trophy hook The hook or trophy slot, where Geralt can keep one trophy head at a time. Nothing else can be kept there. Note If you happen to have a trophy head on you when you upgrade to Raven's armor, that trophy head will fall to the floor and must be retrieved before proceeding. Quest items pocket The quest items inventory pocket is the part of your Inventory screen which contains a side-scrolling list of all items with the special status of "quest item" during gameplay. You can neither add nor remove items items to or from this section of your inventory, other than to click on an item to give it to another game character for the purposes of a quest. This seemingly small section actually contains an unlimited number of slots. Satchel and alchemy sack This is all the stuff that Geralt carries. Since the introduction of the Enhanced Edition, the main inventory has been divided into two sections: the satchel and the alchemy sack. The satchel is the main storage compartment in Geralt's inventory. It holds all the items which can be picked up, excluding weapons, alchemical ingredients and quest items. The alchemy sack holds all herbs, minerals and monster parts, except additional goods. Prior to the Enhanced Edition, alchemical ingredients were kept in the satchel and there was no separate alchemy sack. An image of that inventory can be found here. The satchel is now divided into three sub-compartments (there were four), each has 14 slots, for a total of 42 slots. There is also a sort button to the left now to sort like items. It holds: * Alcohol * Blade enhancements * Books and Scrolls * Bombs, and bomb-making supplies (non-alchemical) * Food and drink * Gifts * Oils * Potions * so-called "additional goods", monster parts that can not be used in alchemy, * and other miscellaneous items like flint. The alchemy sack has another three compartments the same size as the satchel, making for a further 42 slots. It also has a sort button and a very handy basic substance identifying button. It holds: * Ingredients * Monster parts, more commonly known as monster parts * and Special ingredients, unique monster parts, sometimes called mutagens. There are now an additional 28 slots for general inventory, a 50% improvement. Individual items may or may not stack. For example, rings do not stack, but necklaces and ingredients do. The maximum number of items in a stack varies. * 50 — Herbs, skinnable items (except non-alchemical skinnable items) and minerals. * 10 — Food and drink items, non-alchemical skinnable items. There are also other reasons why some items will not stack. One example is potions: Potions with a secondary ingredient as dominant substance will not stack with similar potions lacking the dominant substance (simply put, some potions refuse to stack and this is why). In fact, some water will not stack with other water... makes you wonder... Geralt's body Geralt's body functions as the fourth compartment of his inventory. It is where weapons, armor and jewellery are kept or worn. For instance, his swords are strapped to his back, daggers are in a thigh-holster, and so forth. There are two primary sword slots: * Steel sword (right sword slot) * Silver sword (left sword slot) An Armor slot (over main torso) Short weapon slot (over left boot) Heavy weapon slot (next to right boot), which can also hold a second steel sword Two Ring slots (at the end of each hand) Up to three Quickslots (to the right of his head) * for Potions and/or Bombs Notes * The Studded leather jacket has only one quickslot, and Raven's armor has three. For most of the game, Geralt uses the Excellent leather jacket which has two quickslots (despite the fact that the image shows three). This can cause some small amount of aggravation when switching to Raven's armor, if you fail to empty your quickslot before the trade. It is not catastrophic, just remember to pick up what fell on the floor. * Raven's armor provides an extra short weapon slot. cs:Inventář de:Inventar 1.4 es:Inventario fr:Inventaire pl:Ekwipunek Category:The Witcher items Category:The Witcher (computer game)